Version History
This page lists updates to Academia: School Simulator, along with the changes and bug fixes made in each update. The most recent content update is 0.3.15. released on June 30th, 2019. Alpha 3 Build 0.3.15 June 30th, 2019. This update focused on tending to bugs and balancing fixes. This build brings smoking delinquents, expelling students and UI updates. Bug Fixes and updates: * Fixed Hire Teacher Panel bug. * Re-balanced character needs. * Fixed workers not working bug. * Fixed bug when closing year-end report. * Re-balanced learning points. * Fixed love interest leaving behind confessing student. * Implemented kitchen-cafeteria assignment. * Fixed accepting transferee students grants bug. * Fixed bullying student bug. * Fixed bug where the negative SFX plays when loading a game or going back to the main menu. * Fixed smoking animation by adding an offset. * Truant notification zooms in on the smoker. * Increased chance for smokers to appear. * Fixed tuition fee is given multiple times bug. * Updated Food Unhappiness text. * Fixed saving/loading Admissions values (interested, incoming, etc.) bug. * Improved implementation of ambient and SFXs. * Added zoom effect and lock-on effect on expelled students when notification is pressed. * Added crying animation for expelled students. * Fixed minor Student Profile panel bug. * Refund money for dismantled bush. * Fixed crying expelled student bug. * Fixed User Report Status Overlay bug. * Fixed unassigned students notification bug. * Fixed smoking animation. Alpha 3 June 1st, 2019. This build discontinued 32-bit support of the game. Rival schools to compete with at the end of each year. The Zones, Build, Objects, Logistics, Planning, and Staff Menus given a major overhaul including a search bar and "Frequent" category. New achievements, new skin tones, new fences, walls and floors added. High level teachers can only be hired by a higher ranked school. Bug fixes: *Re-balanced satisfaction increase and decrease rates. *Fixed black screen when loading other files or going back to the main menu. *Fixed black screen when loading a save file. *Fixed counseling bug when loading a dropped out student. *Fixed multiple students using the same piano. *Fixed dropouts bug when loading a save file. *Fixed basketball bug. *Fixed zone colors visual bug when loading save files. *Showed school ranking first in the year-end evaluation. *Fixed dropouts bug when loading a save file. *Added increasing fun when using the Music Room and the Science Lab. *Improved basketball-related behaviors. *Fixed achievements bug. *Added achievements-related grants. *Fixed year-end evaluation bugs. *Restricted some special characters in school name. *Updated cost for grass. *Fixed error on starting a new game. *Added Rival Schools mechanics. *Fixed water fountain offset. *Fences now don't connect with walls. *Fixed school and rival ranking bug. *Removed clicking sound when starting the game. *Added smooth step to camera focus. *Adjusted texts. *Fixed reports visual bug. *Added delivery zone details. *Added icons and changed colors for Prestige tool tip. *Added new walls and fences. *Fixed staff behavior bugs. *Improved camera behavior in windowed mode. *Added new character faces. *Fixed students getting stuck in plate counter. *Allowed removal of bushes when doors or floors are built over them. *Fixed achievements-related bugs. Alpha 2 Build 0.2.135 April 29th, 2019. This update added the swimming pool and basketball court objects/zones. The student satisfaction menu was added along with an update to the Teaching Hiring/Department Menu. Bug Fixes and updates: *Fixed bug where values in Admissions Panel are erratic. *Fixed tooltips in Reports Panel. *Fixed crashes with big maps. *Fixed bug when accepting transferee grants during the build phase. *Fixed admissions bug. *Fixed location of tooltips in the reports panel. *Fixed objects bug when merging zones. *Fixed wrong admission student number bug. *Fixed zones' ambient sounds. *Fixed objects orientation. *Fixed in-game bug report bugs. *Fixed Satisfaction reports student counts bugs. *Fixed wrong dropout reason in Satisfactions reports panel. *Fixed Admissions text bug. *Fixed formula for getting interested students. *Fixed bug with special rooms during zone removal. *Fixed department panel bug. *Fixed price tooltip bug. *Color money in pointer when placing objects to red if player can't afford it. *Added some tooltips. *Updated Canteen Bench orientation. *Zone labels of newly created zones now show up in front of other items. *Added tooltip in admissions and admissions button blinking. *Updated starting money options. *Made pre-generated trees non-blockers to ease confusion. *Re-balanced Satisfaction damages. *Improved Satisfaction reports panel. *Improved worker behaviour. *dded Bowel need and behaviour to staff. *Adjusted Safety need damages. *Updated reports page colors. *Changed littering probability. *Removed long names to avoid clipping in the new HireTeacherPanel UI. *Darkened year-end evaluation's congratulatory panel's background. *Updated Satisfaction-related texts. *Applied gameover when all students dropout. *Changed priorities of character needs. *Rebalanced character needs. *Optimized workers behavior. Added notification when workers can't reach their tasks. *Added year level in special PE zones (Pool, Track, and Court).